His brat (OC's x Attack on Titan)
by Emma Robbins
Summary: Jayne Watari, a forced hitman, joined the Survey Corps to make sure her best friend Leo Hishamaru stayed out of trouble. Leo joined the Survey Corps to seek vengeance for her killed friend. On their journey, Leo falls for the foul-mouthed Corporal Levi and Jayne falls hard for the Titan-shifter, Eren Yeager. Will they survive the world outside the Walls?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Meeting

Jayne I

I was born and raised in the less fortunate section of the walls, where poverty reigned. This place was known as the Underground. It was a dark and gloomy place but filled with many wonders. I was the second child in my family, followed by my elder brother, Erwin. He was lucky enough to get into the military. At the age of 10, my mother was killed, leaving me alone. In my mothers' dead hand was a letter addressed to me. The letter appeared to be written from an outlaw, who somehow had relations with my father. According to the letter, my father had left a large debt unpaid and I would work under the fugitive as a hitman. At the bottom of the letter were a location, a time, and a date. I sat on the bed, wondering if I should go to the fugitive and pay the debt but I also thought of my best friend, Leo, and how she would react if she found out that I became a hitman. I sighed and looked back at the letter. If I was going to do this, I needed to make sure that nobody found out about this, not even Leo. There was a sole reason why I decided to go, to get Leo and her friend Maria out of this place. Wearing an old, tattered cloak, I left the house and traveled to the edge of the Underground to meet the Outlaw, known as Kenny Ackerman. Standing near the edge of a cliff, was a man in dark clothing and a grim look on his wrinkled face.

"I'm surprised you came, Jayne," he said with a deep, hollow voice.

"I came to be your hitman under one condition," I said with all the confidence I could muster.

"Oh and what would that be?" he asked now intrigued.

"I want you to take two people to the upper ground where they can live a better life and I will do your dirty work," I said.

Kenny rubbed his graying beard, thinking over what I had said. He let out a hearty chuckle before reaching out his calloused hand.

"I do believe we have we have a deal, Miss, Watari," he said with a wicked look in his eye.

I reached out and shook his heavily, calloused hand, knowing it was too late to back out now.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Murder

Jayne II

Five years had passed since I made the deal with Kenny. I had gotten used to my new lifestyle that Kenny handed to me. I had received a letter the following day about who my next kill was and I had no clue how I was going to pull it off. I am now forced to kill Maria, one of Leo's closest friends because Maria's father had betrayed Kenny. I ran my fingers through my white hair in frustration. From where I was sitting on the roof, I could see the world falling apart as the Colossal Titan kicked a hole in Wall Maria.

'Well,' I thought to myself 'This got a lot easier.'

I swung myself through the window of my room, landing with a thud. Pulling open a large wooden chest filled with weapons I had collected from earlier years. Sliding a long, sharp knife out of its worn leather holster. I had my first kill with this knife, from Kenny. I turned the blade over in my hand, watching the sunlight glisten off of the silver blade. I slid the knife back into its holster and shut the chest. Walking out of my room, I found Leo and Maria arguing over what to do. I let out a groan of displeasure as I listened to them quarrel.

"you know," I began "Y'all are the reason I'm going grey."

"But you love us," Leo replied.

"That's debatable some days," I said with an eye-roll, receiving a glare from Maria "so we gotta get out of here. Leo, you head towards the boats and Maria and I will meet you there after check the."

Before I could finish my sentence the front of the house, torn clean by a titan. I quickly unsheathed my knife, hiding it in my sleeve. I motioned Leo to escape since the creäture had its eyes on Maria and me. Not knowing if she escaped, I continued with my new plan. I walked towards Maria, the knife still hidden in my sleeve. The titan noticed my movements and reached for Maria.

"I'm sorry, Maria," I whispered in her ear as I shoved the knife deep into her spinal cord. I pushed Maria's now paralyzed body into the hand of the enormous titan. Her screams for help were more than Leo could handle as she tried to save her dear friend.

Grabbing her by the waist I pulled her back. "Leo, there is nothing we can do to help her."

I watched with regret in my heart as Maria got bitten in half, the blood splattering everywhere. Leo screamed as she watched and turned to cry on my shoulder.

"Leo, we need to get to Erwin. He will keep up safe," I whispered as I picked her up and ran out of the now destroyed house, we used to call home. It felt like I had run for eternity until I came across my brother, who was talking to another soldier.

"Erwin!" I yelled catching his attention. He politely excused himself from his conversation and ran towards me.

"Jay! What happened? Are you ok?" he panicked, searching me for wounds.

"Erwin, I'm fine. Our house got destroyed and Maria is dead," I said, whispering the last part.

Erwin sighed and looked at Leo, passed out on my back.

"Oh Jay," he said running his hand through his blonde hair "You can stay with me but I'm not sure about Leo. Both of you are old enough now to join the military."

As I was about to say something, Leo answered for me. "I'll join the military to honor Maria."

"Leo, are you really sure about that?" Erwin questioned.

"Yes I am," she snapped "And Jay will come with me."

"Hold on, Leo," I said, "I don't remember agreeing to this and it didn't count if I was half asleep."

"You even pinky promised," She pouted giving me the puppy eyes I couldn't refuse.

I groaned and ran my hand through my hair. "Fine, I'll join only because someone has to look after you."

She squealed and hugged me tightly, receiving a glare from Erwin at my new decision.

"I'll keep a strict eye on you," my brother said.

"I wouldn't doubt it," I said giving him a large smile.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Into the Corps.

Jayne III

Three years had passed since the death of Maria and Leo has somehow kept herself together. I laid on my bunk in the Cadet's quarters, thinking about how I got myself into this mess until Leo came through the wooden door with a bang.

I turned my head to look at her with an unamused expression. "Leo, what are you doing?"

Through heavy pants, she spoke, "Jay, you gotta come quickly the selection is about to start!"

"Selection?"

"Yes, selection! C'mon we're gonna be late!"

I let out a heavy sigh before rolling out of my bunk. The Selection was something I never really thought about until now. The top 10 Cadet's who made the top of their class would get the chance to join the Survey Corps. Frankly, I was not surprised that Leo and I made it into the top 10. Leo had a strong urge to get revenge for Maria but if she only knew that I was the one who gave the final blow. I followed Leo into a small courtyard where the Selection was being held. There were torches lined against the stone wall, outlining the yard. In the center of the yard was an old stone fountain. I surveyed the area until I spotted the familiar blonde hair of my brother. Catching his eye, I glanced back at Leo to find her talking to a tall brown haired male about our age, 18. For some reason, he reminded me of a boy I knew in the Underground, the one who used to bandage me up when I got into fights with the other kids. Walking over to Leo, I wondered if it was the boy I knew. As if he could hear me approaching, he turned his gaze towards me, piercing me with strong blue eyes. Instantly, I knew who he was.

"Sam Trotter," I said in disbelief.

Before I could stop myself, I had jumped into his arms. Inhaling his scent of what smelt like home, I instantly knew it was him.

"Damn I thought I wouldn't see you again!" I said pulling back to look at him. Looking at his face, I could tell he had received new scars.

"You gotta have more faith in me then that, hun," he laughed "Damn I missed you."

"Um, Jay," Leo asked, "Who's he?"

"Oh that's right," I said, "You weren't around when Sam and I were together."

"Correction," He said wrapping his arms around my waist "Still together."

Laughing, I introduced Leo and Sam to each other. With both of them being extremely protective, they did not want to share. As the Drill Commander ordered us to get into formation, I wondered how I never noticed Sam before. Looking at the Commander of the Survey Corps, I noticed my brother standing next to him. I listened as the Commander drone on about the Corps until he signed a paper assigning us into the Branch. We saluted as he walked out of the courtyard and into the crisp night. I glanced over at Leo to see her starting to tear up. She had accomplished Maria's dream to join the Corps and her own to get revenge. I looked back at Sam, who gave me a small smile and a thumbs up. I rolled my eyes and turned back to the front. We were given instructions to return to our quarters and that in the morning we would meet our squad leaders. Erwin had pulled me aside saying that he had assigned me to his squad so he could look after me. I ran my fingers through my messy hair as I escaped from the madness of the Selection. A lot has changed since I have last seen Sam and some of the change was not good. I had no idea how to tell him either. I wandered through the woods until I found the place I was looking for; the Hills looking over the Wall. I plopped down onto the ground; staring at the moon overhead.

"You know it's not very safe at night," said a very familiar voice.

I chuckled. "Don't be a stranger, Sammy."

Appearing out of shadows, he came wearing nothing but his wicked grin on his face as he sat next to me. We sat in silence, looking over the hills, almost as if the world had stopped for a moment.

I sighed, looking up at the stars. "You know don't, you?"

The moment of silence gave me the answer.

"Yeah, I do, Jay." His voice was sad but strong as he wrapped his fingers in between mine.

I chuckled. "Must make me a monster then."

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Sam's shocked expression as he looked at me. His warm hands caressed my face as he turned it towards him, resting his forehead on mine. His blue eyes were filled with sadness and worry, but also a glimpse of love. I could feel the intensity in the air as his lips met mine. His hands ran through my hair, bringing me closer to him. It was magical. The way he ran his hands down my body or the way he stripped me of my clothing. He was mine and I was his. And I love him. That night he made me his.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Meeting the Corporal**

 **Leo I**

I watched Jay disappear from the selection with Sam, following a few paces behind her. Knowing her, it most likely involved the stripping of clothes and lewd noises. Surveying the vast courtyard where the Selection took place, I let out a sigh of relief as I spotted Erwin. Catching his eye, he smiled and motioned me over to where he stood. Walking towards him, I noticed another male, with a stoic expression, next to him.

"It's good to see you again, Leo," Erwin said ruffling my pale red hair.

"It's good to see you too," I said smoothing down the out of place strands of hair.

"I see my troublesome sister has abandoned you," he said with a chuckle.

"She tends to disappear often," I sighed.

"Well anyway, Leo, the man next to me is Lance Corporal Levi," he nodded to the stoic man.

As Levi stepped out of the shadows, I could see how incredibly handsome and well built he was but also very short. His presence gave off a sort of mysterious vibe. His intimidating, dull blue eyes showed he had gone through some dark things. The dark circles under his eyes showed he slept very little. His calm but emotionless expression made it troublesome for me to tell what was going through his head. He looked at me from head to toe before finally speaking.

"So this is your sisters' brat?" he questioned Erwin.

"Yes Levi," Erwin sighed.

"Tch," Levi snorted, "I remember you. You threw a fit to get let into the Corps, three years ago."

Immediately, I turned bright red at the memory. It was not one of my proudest moments. Erwin let out a small chuckle as I buried my face in my hands.

"You seem like you're going to be a pain," Levi grumbled fixing his jacket.

"Did you just call me a pain?" I questioned.

"You heard me, cadet," he taunted with a stoic expression.

Without realizing it, I was squared up with the Corporal. I knew that Levi is Humanity's strongest soldier, meaning he could easily beat me in a fight. I did not want to face the humiliation of being defeated by my superior. Just by looking at his face made me want to pulverize him. Swallowing my pride, I backed away from him in submission. A small, smirk appeared on his face, making me more agitated then I already was. I would never get along with him. Turning on my heel to walk away from my superior leaders, I could feel Levi's eyes following me as I headed back to the dorms. Just thinking about that short, stupid man made me extremely irritated. While entering my shared room, I noticed Jay's belongings had been moved from its original place. Knowing Jay would not be back until late tonight, I did not bother thinking twice before changing my clothes and heading to bed.

Dreaming has always been a thing I have dreaded since I witness Maria's death. My dreams were never happy. They were tragic and frightful. Something I have to deal with every night since it happened. Laying down on my bunk, I closed my eyes, waiting for another horrible dream.

"Leo wake up!" yelled a high pitched voice, pushing on my chest.

"What do you want so early in the morning, Maria?" I groaned.

"Wake up, it's already noon," she laughed, tossing away my sheets.

Groaning, I pulled myself out of bed. I absolutely despise mornings and Maria knew it. Not being a morning person, Maria always found new ways to press my buttons. I shot Maria a hateful glare before trudging over to get dressed for the day.

"Remind me again, why you wake me up but not Jay?" I asked pulling my pale red hair into a bun.

"Jay keeps her door locked and she's scary in the morning," she laughed, opening my bedroom door.

I nodded, agreed with the fact that Jay is scary in the morning. Walking out of my room, I saw Jay braiding her silver hair in the living room. After telling her good morning, I walked into the kitchen to make lunch. While making lunch, I heard a loud crash coming from outside. Maria came running into the kitchen, screaming about the world ending and magical ponies. Before long, Maria and I were arguing over the fact that magical ponies do not exist.

"Would you two knock it off?" Jay snapped, "Now is not the time to be bickering about useless things."

"But she started it," I complained, knowing she would not listen to my excuses.

"I don't care who started it but I'm finishing it," she snapped, "Now, we have to get out of here. The wall has been breached."

Before I could reply, the front of our house was torn off by a titan. I stood in place, petrified, of what was in front of me. Taking a quick glance at Jay, I noticed she was motioning me to escape. Before I started to move, Maria caught the attention of the titan. Reaching for Maria's small body, the titan picked her up.

"No!" I screamed, trying to grab her. Only to be pulled back by Jay.

"Let me go!" I screamed, tears now flowing down my face.

"You can't save her!" Jay yelled, pulling me back by my waist.

I woke up, gasping for air, finding Jay sitting next to me looking concerned.

"Calm down, it's just me," she whispered, rubbing my back.

"I dreamed about it again," I sighed, pulling my knees to my chest.

"I could tell," she chuckled, putting her arm around my shoulders.

"This was her dream, Jay," I whispered, "She wanted to be a part of the Survey Corps."

"I know but now you are finishing her dream," Jay sympathized the best she could.

Running my fingers through my sweaty hair, I sighed. How was I going to find a husband or a boyfriend if I can't even sleep without waking up terrified?

"Jay, would you have joined if it wasn't for me?" I asked, already knowing the answer in my heart.

There was a brief moment of silence before she answered me.

"No, I wouldn't have," she said with no emotion in her voice.

The silence that surrounded our room was now sad and lonely. Standing up, Jay walked to her bag and started to get ready for bed. Knowing that our serious conversation was over, I asked about her adventure with Sam.

"You know just because I got laid and you didn't, don't mean you can be jealous," she laughed, brushing her silver hair.

"Fine," I giggled, "then tell me how he was."

"I will say this," She laughed, "he knows how to move."

I squealed at her words as she started to change into her night clothes.

"You guys are so cute," I laughed, "I wish I had somebody."

Jay laughed at my comment,"You do have somebody."

"You don't count, Jay." I laughed.

Jay stopped and turned to me, pretending to be flabbergasted that I would say such a thing to her. I laughed and laid back down, staring at the wooden ceiling.

"Go back to sleep," Jay said from her bunk, "Who knows what they have in store for us tomorrow."

I let out a hum in agreement before closing my eyes and drifting off to dreamless slumber.


End file.
